Not Quite a Logical Course
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Pike’s daughter as the ships counselor on the Enterprise’s maiden voyage. Will she be able to keep her mind intact enough to do her duty aboard the ship and off, or will it all be too much for her to bear?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Pike's daughter as the ships counselor on the Enterprise's maiden voyage. Will she be able to keep her mind intact enough to do her duty aboard the ship and off, or will it all be too much for her to bear? Especially with feeling for a certain Vulcan crew member that have to remain hidden. [Spoilers and some plot changes]

Character Notes:

Name: Ileana "Ana" Pike

Race: Betazoid/human

Age: 25 years old

Hair: Long straight dark red hair that is kept back in a low ponytail.

Eyes: Light blue eyes

Outfit: Blue female Starfleet uniform.

Occupation: Enterprise's ship counselor.

Notes: Know Jim, Bones, Uhura, and Sulu. Has combat training in swords, phasers, and hand to hand combat. Has had a crush on Commander Spock since the beginning of her last year at Starfleet Academy, but doesn't act on her feelings because he is with her friend Uhura unofficially. Knows almost as many languages as Uhura. Her mother died during the escape from the Kelvin. Can be very hot tempered about topics that she does not want to discuss. Her and Spock do not agree on many things.

Chapter One:

Ileana sat with Uhura up a few spots from where Jim and Bones were sitting. Sulu was sitting on the other end of the row from Uhura and her with a Russian teenager named Pavel Checkov. They were holding a trial for Jim cheating in a test that Spock had created. The thought of the Commander from Vulcan made her both happy, angry, and sad at the same time. Happy to be around someone that confused people as much as she did and that she had feelings for said confusing person. Angry, for she couldn't act upon those feelings and that everyone thought her being cold for being even a half Betazoid, no one knowing the reason for her seeming coldness towards the opposite gender. Sad because she knew that she could end up losing er closest friend Uhura since she knew they were seeing each other.

She sighed and watched the trial with mild interest. She watched with interest as someone came up and delivered a message to one of the Admirals.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan," he said causing slight concern to show on Spock's face.

Ileana watched him wondering what had happened to make the stoic commander show even a breif glimpse at emotion.

"With our primary fleet engaged in the Lorentian system," he continued, "I hereby order all cadet to report to hanger 1 immediately. Dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana looked at Uhura after they received their assignments. Ileana was on the Enterprise with her father and Spock while Uhura was on the Faragut. Ileana turned to her friend with her hands behind her back in military fashion.

"She you at Vulcan," Ileana said as she walked away to her where her assigned shuttle awaited.

"Pike," a commander said, "You will be taking a private shuttle with your father and his first officer."

"Mam if I may ask why am I not going with the other cadets," Ileana asked.

"Talk to your father about it Pike," the woman said, "Your shuttle leaves in 5 minutes."

Ileana ran to her designated shuttle and sat as far away from Spock as she could which was across from him on the small shuttle. Her father was sitting next to Spock reading a data pad and typing things away.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ileana spat in annoyance.

"Do you have a problem with my choice for my first officer Ileana," her father asked.

"None that are relevant to this mission sir," Ileana said as she sat so that she wouldn't have to look at her father or Spock.

"A word in the back of the shuttle Cadet Pike," her father said.

Ileana just got up and followed her father to the back of the shuttle where they could talk without having the shuttle crew or Spock hear them.

"You know I always encourage you to speak freely with me Ileana," Pike /as her father will now be known as/ said, "So speak about whatever it is that you hold against Commander Spock."

"You wouldn't understand," she said trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

"Try me," Pike said, "If the two of you will be serving together on my ship I want you to get along with each other."

"How long did it take you to get over mom," Ileana asked.

"What does this have to do with Commander Spock," Pike asked.

"It explains why everyone thinks I am cold for a Betazoid," Ileana asked before going back to a chair in the front of the shuttle where they wouldn't see her tears that she was trying to hold back.

She heard her father sit down with Spock again. She felt sadness and regret from her father, while she felt mild interest and confusion from Spock. She felt someone sit down next to her as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Go away," she said not trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "I don't want to talk to anyone father."

"He sent me hear to talk to you," Spock said next to her making her jump, "I am also curious as to why you harbor ill will towards me when I have done nothing wrong to you."

"Ask my father what I said to him," Ileana said somewhat angrily, "or take a look at my personnel file, particularly the part about my family history and you would understand why. Ask my father if he has gotten over something and then maybe one of you would realize what is wrong."

Ileana got up again and went to change into her Starfleet uniform. Normally she hated blue but since she was the ship's counselor it was required. She came out to see her father and Spock talking as she sat down again in the seat she was in before.

"Ileana look out the window on this side," Pike said beckoning herself over.

She came over and looked out the window at the ship that she was to be stationed on. She looked at the other ships to see one that was the same make as the Kelvin. Her eyes widened as she screamed at the sudden flash of memory and went down onto her knees clutching her head.

"Mama," she screamed as it replayed as if she was there.

"Illy," Pike said holding her shoulders, "It happened 20 years ago. Come back to the present!"

Her mind refused to cooperate as she continued to scream about her mother. Pike looked at Spock and nodded at him.

"Do it," Pike said, "We'll have the doctor give her something to help her wake up when we get on board. it's the only way to calm her down."

Spock nodded as he gripped a spot on her neck with his hand. She fell unconscious in her father's arms. Pike took out his comlink.

"Medical team meet us in the shuttle bay," Pike said, "bring something to help Lieutenant Pike wake up."

"We'll be waiting," a male voice said through the speaker.

Pike and Spock moved Ileana into a sitting position against the window.

"What caused her to have that outburst if you don't mind sir," Spock asked.

"My family and I were stationed onboard the Kelvin during my dissertation," Pike replied, "Ileana was 5 at the time of the attack. Unlike Kirk she can remember all of it. Her mother died on our way to the shuttle. She was crushed by a support beam."

"Lieutenant Pike is cleared for this mission with an unstable mental state," Spock asked.

"Only with the help of an injection that has been prescribed to her by her doctor since the attack," Pike said, "That's probably why she wanted you to ask me about that. I never got over the loss of her mother. Now I know what she was talking about."

Spock stared at Ileana's peaceful sleeping form.

"Even if she looks peaceful now," Pike said, "that memory is probably still replaying in her mind repeatedly. Keep an eye on her Commander, at the first sign that she is not able to do her duty I will order her to remain in her cabin."

Spock nodded as they landed on the space station. The medical team boarded the shuttle and immediately injected Ileana with a bluish liquid. She opened her eyes tiredly before going alert and looking around.

"Lieutenant Pike," Pike asked, "are you able for duty?"

"Yes sir," she replied shakily as she stood up, "What are my orders?"

"You and Commander Spock will get our crew on board and then you will report to sickbay," he ordered, "and receive your injection."

"Eye, Eye Captain," she replied with an emotionless face but Spock saw the sadness lurking in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana was sitting in sickbay getting her injection when Bones brought in Jim.

"What did you do to him Leo," she asked as she went over to them.

Bones gave Jim a sedative as the chief medical officer came over.

"You are cleared for Bridge duty now Lieutenant," he said.

Ileana nodded before making her way to the bridge. She came onto the bridge as Checkov made a ship wide announcement. Pike and Spock stared at her through out the message. Her eyes widened as she looked at her father at the mentioning of a lightening storm.

"Permission to speak freely Captain," she asked as she walked towards him.

"Permission granted Lieutenant," Pike replied.

"That's not just a lightening storm," she said quietly as she was standing close to him, "Its whatever happened 20 years ago and you know it."

"We will see when we get there," Pike said.

"Do you not remember what it did to the Kelvin," Ileana demanded loudly as Jim, Bones, and Uhura ran onto the bridge.

"Its not a rescue mission," Jim said after arguing, "Its an attack."

"On what facts," Spock asked.

"That same anomaly happened on the day of his birth and my fifth birthday," Ileana said, "Father listen to him, he wouldn't lie about this, not to anyone."

"It happened right before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin," Jim said looking at Spock, and then at the Captain, "You know that sir I read you dissertation."

"That ship was never seen from again after that day," Ileana replied.

"47 Klingon war birds were destroyed by a Romulan ship," Jim said, "One massive ship."

"And you know this how," Pike asked.

"Sir I intercepted and translated the message myself," Uhura answered, "Kirk's report is accurate."

"Sir we're walking into a trap," Jim said.

Pike looked at Spock as he spoke up. Pike looked at his daughter.

"None of them are lying and what Commander Spock says is true," Ileana said.

Ileana stood behind her father and gripped the railing as they came out of warp.

"Defensive Maneuvering," Pike said, "Mr. Sulu take us below them."

Sulu did as he was commanded as he took them through the debris as a massive Romulan ship came into view.

"Father," Ileana gasped as her and Kirk stared at it.

Spock looked at them and then at her.

Nero came on the view screen and basically ordered her father to go over to their ship.

"Lieutenant Pike," Pike ordered, "I am ordering you to remain in your quarters until further notice. Anyone with any combat experience and Commander Spock come with me."

Ileana followed them into the turbo lift.

"I am going with the away team Captain," Ileana said, "They will need me."

"Kirk make sure she comes back alive," Pike said hesitantly, "Commander Spock you are now in command, Kirk you are first officer. If I don't hail the ship in 15 minutes come for me."

"You can't be thinking of going through with this," Ileana said as she put her hair up in a bun.

"Either way," Pike said, "The one for the many."

"You are all I have left dad," Ileana said as three of them went to suit up.

"Go and suit up or you remain here," Pike ordered.

Ileana ran and got a black suit from within the lockers and got into it. She walked out and back towards the shuttle. Spock grabbed her arm as he walked towards her as she left the locker room, the others already waiting for her on the shuttle.

"Come back safely," Spock said low enough to where only she could hear if they were listening for her, "The crew's efficiency depends on whether or not their counselor is here."

Ileana pulled her arm away and made sure that she had her two swords resting within her leg pouches.

"Don't worry," Ileana said, "You won't have to tell Uhura that I won't be back."

"That's not what I meant," Spock said, "Its about what was said on the shuttle to here."

"Then you know why I have to do this," Ileana said angrily, "and know that if it gets done with Vulcan there is a very high chance it will go after Earth. Use your logic and discover why I am doing this."

She began to walk away from him.

"Then are you fighting for your past or the Federation's future," Spock asked, "Because there is no logic behind this!"

"Both," Ileana said as she walked into the shuttle.

Ileana sat in between Jim and Sulu.

"So what kind of combat training do you both have," Jim asked.

"Sword, phasers, and hand to hand," Ileana replied.

"Fencing,"" Sulu said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ileana held put on her helmet with the others and reached for the bar when it was secured. They were pulled back.

"Remember what I said," Spock said into her comlink as they stared at the doors

"Good Luck," Pike said as he opened the doors.

They released themselves from their bars and went flying down towards the planet. Ileana breathed hard as she went down in between Jim and Sulu.

"Lieutenant Pike," Bones' voice said through her comlink, " You are going to have another attack if you don't calm down."

"I'm planet jumping from a shuttle," Ileana said, "Of course I'm having trouble relaxing!"

Ileana pressed the button to turn off her comlink as they plummeted towards the drill. Her, Jim, and Sulu deployed their parachutes at the same time. Olson continued to fall farther on them.

"Deploy your chute," Ileana and Jim yelled.

They watched as Olson pulled his chute too late and fell into the drill.

"Ok we're screwed," Ileana said as they all landed with a bit of trouble on the drill, Sulu having the most.

Ileana pulled out her two swords as two Romulans came out of the top of the drill. Ileana pulled out her swords. Another Romulan came out as Sulu got up. They attack the Romulans that came at them.

"Ileana turn on your comlink," Jim yelled.

"Tell that pointy eared bastard that I'm busy," Ileana yelled as Sulu and Jim defeated their Romulan shortly before she defeated hers.

It fell off the drill as Sulu looked at them.

"So how are we going to stop the drill now," Sulu asked, "Olson had the charges."

Ileana and Jim picked up two of the Romulan guns and handed one to Sulu.

"Like this," they said pointing the guns at the base of the drill.

They shot at the drill turning it off.

"The Commander orders you to turn on your comlink," Sulu said.

"What," she shouted after turning it on.

"Get ready for transport," Spock said, "When you get back you will be confined to your quarters."

The drill shook as it was retracted causing Ileana and Sulu to fall off. Jim jumped after them. They hung onto each other as something went flying past them.

"Someone up there transport us now," Ileana yelled.

A few minutes later she was flung away from Sulu and Jim in the transporter room. She screamed in pain as she landed on her back.

"Medical team to transporter room," Jim said as they ran over to Ileana as she clutched her arm.

They pushed Ileana up into a sitting position against the console as Spock came in. He attached a phase to his belt.

"Get her back to her quarters," Spock ordered, "As soon as the Medical team is done looking at her she is confined to quarters."

Ileana pushed herself up using the console for support.

"Don't pretend you care," Ileana spat at him, "It won't work to win my trust."

Bones and a female medical officer member came in and began to look at her arm as Spock stood on the transporter pad. Bones touched her hurting arm and earned a punch in the jaw from Ileana's uninjured arm.

"Damn it Bones that hurts," Ileana said as the woman gave her some morphine in her shoulder.

"Where are you going," Ileana demanded at the commander.

"Down to the planet surface," Spock said, "I expect her back in her quarters as soon as you are done with her Dr McCoy."

Checkov transported him down to the surface. Ileana walked over to a console as they scanned her shoulder. She rerouted the ship's scanners to track him.

"What are you doing," Sulu asked.

"Tracking our commander using the ship's scanners," Ileana said as she tracked his movements.

"You have shattered your shoulder blade from the landing," Bones said, "You'll have to have surgery to reconstruct it."

"I'll meet you in sick bay in 20 minutes," Ileana said, "Be quick about it I have a job to do."

A few minutes later they heard him over the intercom.

"Energize Mr. Checkov," Spock said.

They turned as they energized the Vulcans onto the ship. Ileana watched as Spock finished shouting mother and Checkov slouched down.

Ileana ran to the nearest view window and watched as Vulcan was destroyed. She clutched her head as she knelt down. She could feel the loss of all of the people that had just died. She screamed as everyone came out of the transporter. Bones ran up to her and sedated her. Jim and Bones caught her as the doctor looked at his friend.

"Help me get her to Sick Bay," Bones said, "We need to get that surgery done before she loses the use of that arm permanently."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana woke up on a bed in sick bay and stared at Bones.

"How long was I out," Ileana demanded.

"Long enough to do the surgery and get your medicine injection," Bones said as he stood up, "Come on. Captain Spock wanted me to escort you to your quarters where you are to remain until you are cleared for active duty again by him and I."

"And what do you think," Ileana asked.

"You don't need leave from active duty," Bones said, "I already sent him my evaluation of you to him. Until he says you must remain in your quarters on medical leave."

Ileana got up and took her items from her suit and began to change back into her uniform behind a curtain.

"So how long will it take for the pointy ear bastard to decide that I am ready for active duty," Ileana asked as the doors to sickbay opened and she slipped her legs into her uniform and began to pull it up.

"As long as I decide that you need," Spock said from the other side of the curtain.

Ileana peeked her head out before finishing getting into her uniform.

"The doctor says that I can head back to active duty," Ileana said as she clicked her Starfleet badge onto her uniform.

"You might want to rethink that after you hear what he has to say Ana," Bones said.

Ileana looked back and forth between them.

"Where's my father," Ileana demanded.

"He was captured by Nero," Spock said emotionlessly.

Ileana stood there in shock. She left sickbay and walked towards her quarters, shutting and locking her door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Uhura walked into the lift as Spock did.

"What do you have to report," Spock asked.

"Lieutenant Pike is refusing to open the door for anyone even Jim or I," Uhura said looking at him but that is not why am I here. Why did you end it when we got to the Enterprise?"

"It would be unprofessional to continue a relationship between us," Spock said.

"Ileana has not ordered anything to eat for the last few days," Uhura said, "I'm going to go and check on her right now."

"No," Spock said, "I will. It is only logical for me to insure that all of the bridge crew are efficient."

"Is she the reason why you ended it," Uhura asked, "be honest with me Spock."

"It isn't," Spock replied as the lift got to Ileana's floor, "Now report back to the bridge and do your duty Uhura."

Uhura stood there for a few minutes watching him go before heading back up to the bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Spock stood outside the door and pressed the button again to tell Ileana that he wanted in for the 7th time.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Pike," Spock said.

"Lieutenant Pike is within her quarters," the computer said.

He pressed his badge to connect to hers.

"Lieutenant Pike let me in," Spock spoke.

"No," came her quick reply before she turned off her comlink.

Spock began pressing random buttons on the console next to the door before it opened. He looked around the main area of Ileana's quarters.

"Breaking an entering doesn't become you," Ileana said.

"Many of the crew and I are worried about you," Spock said as the door closed behind him.

He followed where her voice came from to see her watching the security feed of everything that happened when the Kelvin was attacked. Her eyes had lines going down it where the make up started to run. She was wearing a black and red silk robe with matching pajamas.

"Do you know what the hardest part of this is for Jim and I," Ileana asked.

Spock nodded at her as he watched the feed of her mom getting killed with her.

"That ship not only took away one of our parents," Ileana said, "But also a majority of the people that we grew to care about in the last 3-5 years. Now they're also going to take away my father as well."

"Is this what you have been doing for the past 2 days," Spock asked.

"And if it was," Ileana answered.

"As you know I lost my mother on Vulcan," Spock said, "but I didn't let the loss of her affect my work."

"No you just buried it in the back of your mind," Ileana spat as she got up and looked at him angrily.

"And you let your emotions take control of your very being," Spock said heatedly as he stepped towards her.

"I respectfully demand that you leave my chambers now," Ileana replied angrily.

"And what if I refuse," Spock replied as they stepped towards each other until they were only a few inches apart.

"Or else I will let you feel exactly what I felt that day," Ileana spat.

"May I see it," he asked holding his hand next to her face.

Ileana closed her eyes and nodded. Spock put his hand on her head and looked into her mind for the memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 year old Ileana ran with her mother and father through the Kelvin to a shuttle._

"_What happening," Ileana asked as her mother pulled her along._

"_Christopher what is happening," her mother asked._

"_The Kelvin came under attack by a Romulan ship," Pike said as he ran with them, "The captain is evacuating the ship."_

_Ileana heard her mother scream as she pushed Ileana out of the way. Ileana got up crying as she clung to her side where it was scratched open. She turned around to where her mother was. He body broken underneath a support beam. Ileana walked forward and grabbed her mother's hand._

"_Il-Ileana," her mother said looking at her._

"_Momma," Ileana said as she knelt down only to be picked up by her father._

"_She's gone Ileana," Pike said, "She wouldn't want you to die here."_

_Ileana held her arms out and struggled as Pike pulled her away from her mother._

"_MAMA," Ileana screamed the whole time, "NO MAMA COME BACK!!!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Spock released his hand from Ileana's head to see her sweating. They sat down on separate couches as they looked at the ground._

"_My people have a ritual that we all must go through at the age of 26," Ileana said, "It takes our worst memory or nightmare and turns it into reality. If we survive we are praised for our strength."_

"_And if you lose," Spock asked._

"_Our mind is destroyed," Ileana replied looking at him with her head cocked to the side, "It is a passing of age of sorts. It doesn't matter that I am only half Betazoid, but like you I must make both of my worlds happy."_

_Spock watched as calm realization came over her face._

"_I guess that's why father was always so protective of me," Ileana said staring off into space._

"_Ileana," Spock said trying to get her to look at him, "Look at me."_

_Ileana looked at him with wide eyes._

"_You may have made the worst decision in your life Commander," Ileana said, "While you were looking into my mind, I was able to look into yours."_

"_You remind me of my mother," Spock said trying to change the subject, "always opinionated. I think I miss that on the bridge. I believe you are ready for active duty again."_

_Ileana and Spock stood up once again close to each other. They stared at each other._

"_So much emotion under your surface," Ileana said, "Its not good for anyone to bottle up that much."_

_Spock took a step towards her and lifted her chin up giving her a light kiss._

"_I'm here when you are ready to open up," Ileana said as he walked out of her rooms._


	3. Chapter 3

**Reno Obsessed Fangirl: I would like to thank xKayla xKatastrophe, Paean Lenore, Hope and Love, and inuhime313 for posting reviews. It made my day before I started writing this and I will all give you guys some info that will not hopefully spoil anything for you. Things always are bad or get worse before they get better. I am so happy that people are enjoying this and thank you again. Also this will be a sad chapter so be forewarned that you may be sad after reading it but it will be necessary. I promise that the next chapter will make it a little happier.**

Chapter 3:

Ileana stared at her wrist and scratched the burning mark before putting a large bracelet over it. She got off the turbo lift to see Spock and Jim arguing. She faintly heard something about being stuck on a frozen world.

"Wait you did what," Ileana demanded as she walked up to Spock.

"He made me go unconscious and stuck me on that frigid planet near Vulcan," Jim accused.

Ileana looked at Spock and sensed that it was true. Jim kept aggravating Spock.

"Jim don't," Ileana said knowing what he was trying to do, "This isn't right!"

They ignored her as she continued arguing.

'Jim I am really sorry to do this to you but it must be done,' Ileana thought as she looked into his mind.

'Damn why is it so hard to prove that he is emotionally compromised about this mission," Jim thought.

Ileana rubbed her head as she looked at them.

"I'm reporting to Sick bay," Ileana said as she got into the turbo lift.

She made her way to sick bay and looked at Bones.

"Ana," Bones said in surprise, "What are you doing here."

"This," Ileana said after removing the bracelet and showing him the mark that was burning with a dim light blue light. Bones stared at her with even more shock as he looked at the mark.

"Ana don't tell me that is what I think it is," Bones replied.

"A Betazoid mating symbol," Ileana said.

"But that means you're-" Bones said.

"Don't tell anyone," Ileana said, "especially anyone that comes in with an identical mark, this is making me take leave until I know that I won't hurt the person."

"Why would you hurt them," Bones asked.

"Because when someone mates with a Betazoid that has the same one as them," Ileana answered, "They share during the mating all of the emotion that the Betazoid feels. I feel everyone at once."

"Who is it," Bones asked.

"I have an idea of who it is," Ileana replied, "but I cannot let this happen."

"It will kill you Ana," Bones shouted.

"Then that is my choice," Ileana said determined.

Bones stared at her.

"I want you to sign the papers," Ileana said before Jim's voice came over the ship wide intercom.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise," Jim said, "This is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain.

Ileana looked at Bones and ran for it as Jim spoke.

"…I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet," Jim said, "but I am ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth…"

She knew what she needed to do even if it was unwise at that moment. Ileana made sure that her bracelet was intact as she ran.

"I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes," Jim said.

Ileana headed off Spock at the turbo lift for the transporter room. They stood there staring at each other. She walked up to him and touched his face gently.

"Either they're going down or they are," Jim said, "Kirk out."

"Spock," Ileana said trying to feel what he was feeling but only found a block from her, "please talk to me."

"That would be unwise," Spock said as he walked towards the transporter leaving a sad Ileana in his wake.

"Its not healthy to not mourn the ones that we have lost," Ileana said loudly, "Even if it is in private."

Spock kept walking as she sat down against the wall. Ileana closed her eyes not noticing his father walking past her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ileana sat in her quarter staring at the mark on her arm, knowing that within the next 2 weeks she would begin to show signs of it slowly killing her.

"This must be done," Ileana said knowing that Bones and Spock would soon find out about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later her data pad began to go off signifying that she had a call. She switched the audio on so she could hear it.

"Ileana Maria Pike I know you are there now answer this call," Bones' angry voice came, "Answer or him and I will be there shortly."

Ileana answered it with an audio only response.

"No," Ileana said, "I told you why this must be done McCoy. Now let me make my choice."

"Ileana," Bones shouted before she turned her data pad off all together.

She rested her head against the arm of the couch as she continued to watch recordings that her father had made of the 5 years that her mother was in her life. She picked up her phaser and shot it at the door control locking it. A beep came from her comlink as she laid there, Ileana answered it to keep it quiet.

"Ileana open up," Bones said.

"Stay out of this Bones," Ileana said as she took off her Starfleet badge and put it on the table in front of her.

There was another beep. She pressed it to answer it.

"Bones," Ileana said, "Stay out of this its my choice."

"Don't I get a choice in this," Spock asked.

"Considering its not your body," Ileana said, "No, you don't. Oh and tell Bones that I am no longer taking that medicine injection. Tell him I want him to go and look up the combination that is in it and what it does."

She sat her badge down.

"Sorry mama," Ileana said, "but not all of us can keep our chosen. I'll see you soon."

She fell unconscious with the tube door above her door came smashing down onto the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She awoke in Sick bay with the medicine injection in an IV type thing. She tried to ripped it off setting off an alarm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ana," Jim said from the other side of the isolation doors.

"Why am I in the isolation medical unit," Ileana demanded as she walked up to him, "Let me out."

"Not until you tell me why you failed to tell me," Jim said, "that a slow killing poison would be released in your body 3 months before you turned 26."

"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Commander Spock when I found out that he was my father's first officer," Ileana said before saying angrily, "Go look at my family history."

"We already did," Jim said, "You are a part of the current ruling line on your mother's home planet of Betazi **/I believe that is it, correct me if I am wrong/. Because of that upon finding your chosen, your other half, the poison will be released, beginning to slowly kill you unless the two of you join."**

"**I will not be like the rest of them," Ileana spat throwing her arm out, "I am not fully a Betazoid, I am half human and deserve my choice."**

"**Commander Spock has requested that I let him come and see you," Jim said, "Ana you have been like a sister to me at the academy don't do this to yourself."**

"**I will," Ileana said, "continue with my choice."**

**She ripped out the IV as she smiled at him.**

"**That medicine that father had me on," Ileana said, "ensured that the poison never came active for 48 hours full blown. Its not contagious."**

"**How do we know that," Jim asked.**

"**My was still alive at the beginning of this mission wasn't he," Ileana asked, "My mother had the poison released at the same time as me, serving for 6 weeks before father noticed it and ended because he loved my mother. I won't let Spock be forced into the same."**

**Ileana turned around and walked towards the medical bed that she woke up on.**

"**He was the one that got into your quarters to get you out," Jim replied, "That Vulcan logic is only keeping him from being rash. Every time I see him he asks about you. Hell he tried to station Uhura on another ship after breaking up with her so that he could be with you!"**

**Ileana stood there with her back to him.**

"**We will be getting to Earth in 2 hours," Jim said, "Spock and I will be leaving for the enemy ship to get Pike back. If you think that it will hinder both of your abilities to work than stay here, but I would much rather have you fight along side us to get him back."**

**Ileana turned and looked at him.**

"**Let me out and I will be ready," Ileana said, "Nero must pay for what he has done to us."**


	4. Chapter 4

R.O.F: Thanks again to all that review. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Ok and it was crab meat night and work has been making me sleep more so that is why this chapter took longer. It is also going to be the last part that happens during the actual movie before it goes off into the after the movie.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ileana buckled the belt that held her phaser and retractable swords as a beeping noise signaling she had a visitor.

"Enter," she said as she straightened up and looked at the door.

Ileana watched as Spock entered her quarters and stared at her as the door closed. They stood there in silence before he broke it.

"You should not be going on this mission," Spock said.

"Why," Ileana asked, "Because I am emotionally compromised?"

Spock shook his head as he took a step towards her to gauge her reaction. When she didn't flinch he began to take slow steps towards her.

"No," he replied, "I simply want to keep you safe. I have cared for you for a few months now."

"I'm doing this whether you want me to or not," Ileana replied, "Wouldn't you do the same for Sarek?"

"Yes," Spock said.

Spock rubbed her cheek making the mark on her arm feel better. He smirk a bit as she inclined her head into the touch.

"This isn't logical," Ileana said closing her eyes.

"When is it," Spock asked, "but this feels right and I am reluctant to let it go."

"Then fight for it," Ileana said looking at him.

"I plan on it," Spock said lightly kissing her.

They hugged each other tightly as the kiss deepened. When the need for air became important the rested their foreheads against each other. They were interrupted by Jim's voice in their comlink.

"If we're going to do this then get to the transporter room," he ordered.

Ileana sighed as they looked at each other.

"Remind me to shoot him later," Ileana said.

Ileana and Spock left her quarters and walked in silence. They entered the transporter room to see Jim staring at them.

"Did you two get things sorted out," Jim asked.

"You interrupted us," Ileana said as they stood on the pad.

Jim looked slightly worried as he looked at her before looking at Scotty and nodding.

As soon as they were transported onto the ship. The Romulans and them stood there for a minutes staring at each other confused before hell broke lose. Ileana, Jim, and Spock all darted behind the closest objects that would work while defending themselves. Ileana took out her swords and began to attack the ones that tried to get close enough. She slashed the last one across the chest before looking at Spock doing a mind meld with one of them.

"Where is father," Ileana asked as she put the swords back in their smaller form and sheaths.

"I know where the device is," Spock said standing up, "and Captain Pike."

They ran towards the device killing the few that they came across on the way to the device. They walked onto it as the computer spoke after Spock. Jim and Spock argued about what really happened on that planet.

"Now isn't the time," Ileana said keeping an eye on the ramp.

Jim ran off the ship to give Spock and Ileana a few minutes before Spock left with the ship.

"Ileana," Spock said touching her cheek lovingly, "If I don't come back-"

"You better come back," Ileana said, "because I don't plan on not having you in my life. I don't think the mark would allow it."

Spock kissed her lightly as he leaned his forehead against her.

"Go," Spock said, "but be careful."

"Don't worry," Ileana answered as she walked away after giving him another kiss, "Jim has my back."

"That does not help me to stop worrying about your safety," Spock said as she walked down the ramp.

Ileana and Jim ran a ways away and watched him take off.

"Please tell me he's coming back," Ileana said as they started to run to her father's location.

"He will," Jim said before he got punch down by a Romulan.

"Jim," Ileana said going back before Nero grabbed her as the other Romulan held Jim.

"I know your face from Earth's history," Nero said as he held her by the throat, "Ileana Maria Pike. Daughter of Admiral Christopher Pike and wife of the Vulcan Spock."

Ileana struggled to get air.

"The two of you and your father will be joining your families in death," Nero sneered.

Ileana struggled for air trying to break his hold.

"Ana," Jim yelled as he struggled to get free to help her.

"Sir the drill has been destroyed," the Romulan said looking at a nearby console.

"Spock," Nero shouted as he threw Ileana at the floor, "Kill them."

Ileana hit her head on the floor as Nero ran off to somewhere on the ship. Ileana grabbed one of her sword and threw it aiming at the Romulan's head. Jim watched in shock as it fell off the platform behind him. Ileana moved forward to help him before he fell.

"Are you okay," Jim asked as she started to wobble.

"We need to get dad off of here," Ileana said.

They ran towards Pike was being held. When Ileana saw her father she handed Jim a spare phaser and ran towards him.

"Dad," Ileana said rubbing his face causing him to open his eyes looking a little surprised.

"Scotty three to transport," Jim said, "Have a medical team waiting for us."

Ileana looked around after the transporter beam lights went away to see Spock next to her. She could see the happiness in his eyes seeing her back and that they had succeeded. Bones came in and took Pike from her and Jim as she, Jim, and Spock ran for the turbo lift to the bridge. As soon as they got in it Ileana and Spock hugged. They broke apart when the doors opened and followed Jim to the front of the bridge.

"Captain enemy ship's shields are down," Checkov said.

"Hail them now," Jim said.

Checkov did as he was told as Nero appeared on the screen.

"This is Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Jim said, "Your ship is compromised, to close to the anomaly to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Ileana and Spock turned their backs to the screen.

"You know he deserves worst than dying in that anomaly," Ileana spat quietly.

"Captain what are you doing," Spock asked.

"Showing them compassion may be the only way to win peace with Romulus," Jim said to them, "Spock, Ana I thought you would like that."

"No not really," Spock answered, "Not this time."

"They can go to hell," Ileana said as they turned back around.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times," Nero said, "I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you."

"You got it," Jim said as they walked back to there spots, "Arms phasers and torpedoes give them everything we got."

"Let me," Ileana said looking at Jim.

Jim nodding knowing that this was the only way that Ileana would gain peace from their past. Sulu got up as Ileana began pushing the buttons as she sat down. They watched as she shot everything they had at Nero's ship. They watched as the ship broke apart. Ileana got up as the ship began to turn around to head for Earth. She held her head as she looked from Jim to Spock.

"Ana," they both said as she fell.

Spock knelt down next to her as Jim pressed a button on the chair.

"Bones get your ass up here," Jim said, "Ana is unconscious! Mr. Sulu get us take us to warp."

"This is maximum warp," Sulu answered as he looked up from his chair.

Bones came in and began to attend to Ileana.

"She has a severe concussion and her health is worsening quick," Bones said, "I need to get her to sick bay. One of you will have to come and tell me what the hell happened on that ship."

Spock helped Bones pick Ileana up before Bones took her into the turbo lift. Spock was going to follow him before Jim spoke up.

"Mr. Spock I need you up here," Jim said, "We both want to go but we must be here until we get out of this."

Spock went back to his seat hesitantly as the turbo lift closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they cleared the anomaly Spock looked at Jim. Jim nodded as Spock got up and went into the turbo lift. When the doors opened on the level sick bay was on he was almost running to get there. He went in to see Pike staring at the isolation medical area as Bones did surgery on Ileana's head. He stood there and watched as Bones looked at him.

"Do you know what happened before they came to me Commander," Pike asked.

"I do not," Spock said, "I was in the ship with the device to stop the drill and destroy it so that it can not be used again."

Pike nodded as they watched for several hours before Bones finally came out.

"They're closing her up now," Bones said, "She'll make a good recovery."

"What was wrong," Spock and Pike asked.

"Tell me what happened on that ship," Bone demanded as Jim came in.

"Nero and another Romulan attacked us,'' Jim said, "Nero was trying to choke Ileana before he ran off telling the other Romulan to kill us. Nero had thrown Ileana to the ground causing her to hit her head hard before Nero gave his orders. Ileana hit him in the head with one of her swords before he had a chance to carry out his orders. This happened right after we separated from Mr. Spock and before we came to you sir."

"Well then I can say that the collision with the ground caused what appeared to be a severe concussion," Bones said, "Upon further scanning we saw that she had trauma to her brain that required surgery to stop the bleeding. She may be confused as to what is going on when she wakes up. One of you three should stay with her to ensure that she has someone she is familiar with when she wakes up."

"It would be best if we take turns," Jim said, "Seeing as Mr. Spock and I will be on the bridge until we get to Earth."

Bones looked at Pike.

"You are staying in Sick bay until we get to Earth," Bones said.

"I will stay until we get to Earth," Jim said, "You have the bridge Mr. Spock."

Spock looked at him.

"I request that you let me stay for a few minutes," Spock said.

"Permission granted," Jim said, "I will be out here with Bones and Captain Pike."

Spock nodded as he went into the isolation medical unit. Bones made sure that the windows were slightly fogged so that Spock could talk to her in privacy. Spock sat down on the stool next to her and held her hand rubbing her forehead.

"Please don't leave me," Spock said, "I would be lost without all of the things that you do that make me care for you and love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana sat up in the isolation medical unit in shock. Jim stood on the other side of a clear wall talking to her father. They saw her awake and Jim walked over.

"Where are we Jim," Ileana asked looking around scared, "This isn't the academy where is mom!"

"We are onboard the USS Enterprise," Jim said as Bones came in and went to her father.

"Don't you remember what happened 20 years ago," Jim asked, "When I was born."

Ileana looked confused.

"The USS Kelvin was destroyed," Jim said carefully, "Killing my father and your mother in the process."

Ileana shook her head.

"No she can't be dead," Ileana said in hysterics.

"She is Ileana," Jim said, "By the same Romulan ship that we infiltrated only 45 minutes ago to rescue Captain Pike and destroy the device that destroyed Vulcan. The people that killed my father and your mother are dead. You launched all of our weapons at them while they were in an anomaly."

Ileana began to cry as Jim pulled her into a hug.

"Spock has been waiting for you to wake up," Jim said to her.

Ileana broke away from him and looked at him confused.

"This is going to be a long trip," Jim said with a sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana sat next to Bones with her hair down as she watch Jim receive and award and relieve her father. Bones and her were to be stationed on the Enterprise again as soon as it was ready to leave again. She looked over at Spock to see him look at her with a little sadness in her eyes. He had told her how he was going to go and rebuild Vulcan. She was heading back to Betazi with the Enterprise to escort her there on a peace keeping mission while she goes through the coming of age ritual. Everyone stood up causing her to stand up in shock and clap with everyone with a false smile. No one would be seeing real smiles for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ileana walked with Jim to the shuttle that would take them, Bones, and Uhura to the Enterprise.

"Ileana," Uhura said as the boys stopped as Uhura stopped her friend, "You know you don't want to do this."

"What choice do I have," Ileana asked, "I must go and complete the coming of age ritual in order to be able to lead my people. Spock must be with his."

"Ana," Bones said, "The three of us know where you want to be. Don't do this to you. It will kill you!"

Ileana began walking again towards the shuttle dressed in her mother's dress that he had kept for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spock walked towards his future self after they discussed what they were going to do.

"May I ask a question about the future," Spock asked.

Spock Prime nodded.

"About Ileana," Spock Prime asked.

"Does she survive it," Spock asked.

"Do what is right," Spock Prime said, "I didn't tell her that I loved her before she started the ritual. She did not survive it. She went mad and her family killed her. Don't lose your chance to love, trust me when I say you will not find another like her."

--------------------------------------------

Jim came onto the bridge and looked at his crew that all seemed slightly depressed at the absence of two of their fellow bridge crew. Uhura looked at him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ileana stood at her window with her hand resting against the thick glass. She closed her eyes as she used her free hand to pull the outer robe of the dress around her more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Spock walked onto the bridge and talked to Jim.

"It would be an honor," Jim said, "but after we are underway I suggest that you go and talk to Counselor Pike. She is to see all crew members upon embarking on this mission."

Spock nodded as he went to his station. Even if Jim hadn't ordered him to see her, he would of ended up doing it either way. As soon as they were underway he looked at Jim. Jim nodded making Spock get up and go into the turbo lift. He made his way towards the part of the ship where all of the bridge crew's quarters were. Spock stood in front of the door for a few minutes before pressing the button to tell her that she had a visitor. He heard a faint 'coming' from inside. The door opened to reveal Ileana. She looked at him shocked.

"We need to talk," Spock said as they stared at each other.

Ileana just stepped out of the way as he came in and he shut the door behind him.

"Will you please say something," Spock asked.

"Why are you here," Ileana asked looking own at the ground, "You are suppose to be rebuilding Vulcan."

"A close friend is overseeing it," Spock answered as he lifted her chin so that they could look at each other, "I'm here doing what is right. I'm here to be with the one that I love in her time of need."

"What's to say that you won't leave when we are done on Betazi," Ileana asked.

"The Enterprise isn't going back to Earth for 5 years," Spock said, "I do not plan on leaving you as long as you will have me."

Spock took her hand and brought her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as they held each other close.

"Don't ever leave me," Ileana said.

"I won't," Spock said, "I love you."


End file.
